


A Bit of a Change

by BarPurple



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, PWP, Smut, mildly kinky, we're talking the slightest hint of spice here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 04:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14762597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: After Rum admitted he’d never been adventurous about sex, but that he wanted to try some new things, Belle came up with an idea to add a mild pinch of spice to their sex life.





	A Bit of a Change

Mary Margaret nervously glanced at the corner of the library. Mr Gold was still in the chair he’d occupied since she’d come in, and he was still scowling at the large book on in his lap. He looked relaxed and had even taken his tie and suit jacket off because of the heat, but having his jacket slung over his arm like that couldn’t be comfortable.

“Here we go MM!”

Belle hurried up with the small box of books that had been delivered to the library by mistake. MM flipped the lid open to check the contents as an excuse to lean closer to Belle and whisper; “Are you going to be okay with him here?”

“Hm? Oh yeah, we’ll be fine.”

She pushed the box onto MM who took it with a frown. She followed as Belle walked her to the door and couldn’t help casting another wary glance at Mr Gold. She squeaked in surprise as Belle all but pushed her through the door. It wasn’t like Belle to be so rude. The bolt rattled into place and MM’s face flamed with a blush. Oh, oh dear, looks like Ruby was right, there was something going on between Belle and Mr Gold. She hefted the box and hurried away before she found out any more details.

 

Belle shot the bolts home and leaned against the door. She heard Rum’s jacket hit the floor, and the gentle thump of the book as he put it onto the table.

“Stop giggling and get your cute arse over here.”

She got the giggling under control but couldn’t stop grinning. Rum was trying to give her a stern look as he waggled the fingers of his bound hand at her.

“What bloody knot did you use?”

Her heels clicked on the floor as she hurried over to him; “I’m sorry Rum, I just didn’t want you running away when we were interrupted.”

She stood between his legs and bent to undo the mess she’d made of his tie. Rum brushed her hair to one side with his free hand and stretched forward to place little butterfly kisses along her neck.

“Sweetheart, with the things you were whispering in my ear, there was not a hope in hell of me going anywhere.”

She pressed her knee into his inner thigh to distract him as she pulled the knot free. He groaned and wrapped his hand around her waist, but she slipped away before he could pull her into his lap.

“Belle?”

She ran his crumpled tie through her fingers; “I think we should take this somewhere else, those things I whispered to you require a bed.”

Rum was up from the chair as if he was on springs. She backed away, giving him her best come hither look. He didn’t pick up his cane but was still in front of her in seconds. She caught hold of his open shirt collar and kept backing up until she felt the bookcases behind her. Rum’s eyes were dark with desire, oh she loved it when he let go like this.

“Your ankle okay?”

He chuckled softly kissed the tip of her nose; “Ankle’s not the thing that’s making walking difficult right now.”

She snaked a hand down between them and cupped him, he was half hard already, and she felt him grow with each gentle squeeze. He hissed through his teeth, and his hips twitched forward, still being so careful even when this aroused.

“Well, that’s certainly not limp.”

His hands found their way to her hips and began caressing up and down slowly.

“Thought you wanted a bed, sweetheart? I’ll give a knee trembler ago, but it might not end well.”

With his damaged ankle and her general lack of balance they’d end up on the floor in a painful heap. He was starting to move towards the stairs to her left that led to her apartment, but she had other plans for today. Her smutty suggestions had got him worked up before they were interrupted, she was hoping he wouldn’t mind a bit of impromptu roleplay. She drew idle patterns on the bare skin of his chest.

“I brought my own bed when I moved in here. Had to move the one that was upstairs into storage.”

He got an adorable puzzled look when she’d gone off on the seeming tangent, when she nodded her head towards the door to her right his eyes lit up and a grin spread across his face.

“I’m sorry to inform you Miss French, but you have to request permission to remove furniture from your apartment. I have to ensure it is correctly stored.”

Oh wow, he’d picked that up fast. She almost matched his mock-solemn look; “Oh, in that case Mr Gold, let me show you the storeroom.”

They both dissolved into giggles as Belle gave his cock one last squeeze before moving towards the storeroom. Rum was right behind her as she opened the door, his hands on her hips and his clothed erection brushing against the curve of her bum.

“How thoughtful of you to leave the bed made up.”

She turned in his arms and slipped her hands into his hair; “I figured it might come in useful, unexpected guests, carefully planned seductions, that sort of thing.”

Rum licked his lips; “And how will you know if your seduction has been successful?”

Belle angled her head and moved closer; “When you throw me on that bed and ravish me.”

He moaned her name as he pressed his lips to hers. He was a gentle kisser, but today there was a touch more desperation to his movements and Belle loved it, she’d have to remember to leave him tied up and a bit frustrated during foreplay more often.

He took charge and started walking them towards the bed. Belle was bracing herself to tumble backwards onto it, but before that happened Rum broke their kiss and glanced over her shoulder. She yelped in surprise as he scooped her up bridal style and took the last step to the bed. With a grunt and a bit of a stagger he threw her onto the bed. She bounced once and then he was over her, pinning her wrists above her head.

“Okay, sweetheart?”

“Oh yes.”

She caught a glimpse of a shy smile before he kissed her again, hard demanding and just the right amount of rough. Her fingers flexed, desperate to touch him. He released one of her hands and went to work on her blouse. Rum had a thing for kissing her neck, it was affectionate, but it never turned her on, until he scrapped his teeth over her pulse point. Her toes curled but were uncomfortable in her shoes and she kicked her leg to try and shake them off.

Rum propped himself up on his elbows and gave her a worried look. She ran her fingers through his hair; “That was good, just want my shoes off.”

He shuffled up on to his knees without crushing her and slid one hand down her leg. He caressed the leather of her shoe before he slipped it off her foot and dropped it on the floor. By the time her other shoe was on the floor she was curling her toes in pleasure at the sensation of Rum’s hands stroking up and down her legs. His fingers tapped against her skin as he hummed.

“I was going to do something, now what was it?”

The wicked little smirk on his lips told her he knew exactly what he was doing; a little payback for being left tied up earlier. She wriggled her hips and nibbled on her bottom lip, giving him a suggestion of what he could do next. She could tell him, Rum was wonderfully responsive to direction, but there was something rather decadent about lying back and letting him have his way with her.

He gave a little shrug; “Nope, can’t recall what it was, oh well, have to do this instead.”

He lifted her left leg and kissed her ankle. She let out a little sigh, that turned into a sharp gasp when he nibbled on her ankle bone. The kisses, licks and nibbles continued all the way up her leg leaving Belle panting and moaning, her skirt hiked up around her hips. When Rum’s cheek brushed her panties, she canted her hips up and tried to pull them down without giving him time to move to give her room. They ended up in a tangled until Rum shifted onto his knees and batted her hands away.

He let out a low grunt. She pushed herself up on her elbows and groaned at the sight of him. At some point he’d unzip his pants and now he’d shoved them down his thighs, so he could slowly stroke his cock. She licked her lips and dragged her eyes up to his face. He looked a little bit unsure, he’d never been bold enough to touch himself in front of her before and she got the feeling he was nearing the edge of his comfort zone.

“Oh, come here you gorgeous man.”

He growled as he lunged forward and knocked her back onto the bed. Her legs wrapped around his hips. With his first thrust his cock nudged her clit. She almost screamed but had just enough sense to remember that they were downstairs not in her apartment and muffled herself with messy kisses to his shoulder. Rum canted his hips and thrust again. This time he slid inside her.

“Fuck! How do you do that?”

Rum chuckled and murmured something against her neck as he began sliding slowly out of her. She was to far gone to ask him what he’d said, and couldn’t have formed sentences if she’d tried as he set to fucking her. The air became heavy with panted curses, gasped endearments and sweet moans. She dug her nails into his shoulders and tightened her legs around his back as she came. Rum pushed himself up on his hands and arched his back as his hips stuttered and he followed her over the edge. She gazed up at him and smiled at the look of wonder on his dazed face.

“That was amazing, sweetheart.”

“Yeah?”

“Oh hell yeah.”

Rum eased out of her and flopped on his back on the bed next to her. He took her hand and kissed her fingers; “Want to cuddle, but I’m hot and sweaty.”

She hummed an agreement. They lay holding hands as they got their breath back. After a while she turned her head and asked; “You enjoyed that then?”

He rolled his head towards her and raised his eyebrows at her; “Yes sweetheart I enjoyed that a lot.”

They shared a soft kiss before moving into cuddle more. Rum was rubbing lazy circles on her back when he suddenly said; “I think I’d like you to tie me up again, that was fun. Not the bit where Mary Margaret walked in, but the rest was fun.”

Belle started giggling; “I promise no interruptions next time.”


End file.
